


Maneater

by Kurisuta



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hino Rei, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Grumpy Hino Rei, Sailor Moon Crossover, Sailor Senshi Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Harry spotted Sailor Mars helping the Muggles at the Quidditch World Cup. Now he noticed her again, a Slytherin in his Potions class, very skilled. And with a secret smile for him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Hino Rei
Kudos: 2





	Maneater

Harry first noticed the senshi in the confusion following the World Cup.

Sailor Mars was running towards the Death Eaters, not away.

She had long dark hair, violet eyes, and was pale. She was wearing a red uniform and ran straight into the fray. She was beautiful.

Harry heard later that her arrows had gotten the Muggles down right before the Dark Mark had appeared.

So he should have guessed it was normal that he recognized Rei Hino with the other Slytherins in Potions.

He had never really liked a Slytherin before. She was really good at Potions, he noticed, putting the ingredients in without even a glance and achieving perfection.

Harry knew she was popular. He wanted to ask her to the Yule Ball, but he didn’t want to approach the Slytherins with their ‘Potter Stinks’ badges.

But Rei didn’t wear one. And when their eyes met, she always had a small mysterious smile for him.

‘Harry Potter.’ She mouthed, smiling, and turned back to her potion.

Girls were so strange.


End file.
